


Doctor Who, Exactly?

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor accidentally ends up in a parallel universe and it's nothing like he could have expected.  The concept of Sburb blows his mind, and the fact that Dave can play with time in ways no Time Lord could have ever imaged, not to mention Jade, or the Trolls.  Eleven isn't sure if he's finally gone nuts, but this stuff is looking a lot like magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who, Exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the product of my insane and curious mind. Gawd, I should be studying.

The Doctor stepped out of his box, staring in shock at the ruins around him, and trying to make sense of why the earth was a burning mess.  Before he could get over the shock, a kid appeared in front of him.  The Doctor have a start, surprised that the child had appeared out of nowhere.  It was only supposed to be around 2008 or 2009AD in human terms, so the fact that the child had simply appeared in front of him didn’t coincide with the technological advancement of this time frame.  Before the doctor could even say a word, the kid held up a hand.

“Yo, yeah, you’re confused Doctor, but that’s not the issue right now.  If you go to these co-ordinates you can get the explanation you wrote for yourself.  I’d try and explain, but apparently if I try to you freak out and run off.  So I had to come back here instead.  Let me just say getting to this massive island from Texas or from Derse, not pretty.  Well, actually, from Derse it was easier.  Anyway, here ya go,” and then the white haired boy handed the Doctor a paper then disappeared.  He reappeared again wearing something completely different and with a massive cut on his arm almost the instant he disappeared. 

“Yeah, um… You’re in the right time and stuff.  Don’t worry about the arm.  I’m just a doomed Dave here to send a message.  Geez I die too much.  I was told to tell you that ‘This is worse than the Master or the Daleks or even the Stone Angels.’ Whatever that means.  And so that you’d trust me I was supposed to say ‘Fish sticks and custard’ or something.  Welp, off to die now, I think.” And blinked out of existence.

The Doctor blinked spastically a few times, before rubbing his hand on his forehead and taking a closer look at the paper.  Turning around, he was about to try to go back to when this burning, dying earth was not doing so, but felt a tap on his shoulder.  He saw the same boy, with no wound on his arm and a sword through his stomach, holding out a sonic screwdriver.  The Doctor flinched in shock, trying to catch the dying boy.  Before he could, another perfectly healthy verson of the boy appeared, and sighed, grabbing the dead version of himself.

“Well, you are a stubborn man, Doctor.  Here.  I’ve died in front of you and then appeared not dead.  And that’s your sonic right there.  Yeah, got to take it back with me, but whatever.  We’ve got a billion extra of those now, because of some sort of infinite-universe-splicing thing.  You tried to explain it, but honestly it was worse than those trolls and their Mother—Gah, no cursing. You know, if it weren’t for the fact that we need you there’s no way I’d be able to do this.  Yeah, go the co-ordinates.  And the time with it, apparently.” And he was gone again.  Eleven gaped this time, still having not gotten a word in edgewise.  Now he went straight to the main control panel and input the coordinates and time. 

He landed in front of a suburban house that had been built to impossible heights, and which the lower levels were a little burned out.  The white haired boy he had seen earlier looked startled to see him, looking like he hadn’t expected him.  Well, the Doctor thought the boy should have looked surprised.  Instead he looked pretty calm.

“Hi, I’m the Doctor.” He said with a smile, wondering if the boy hadn’t met him yet.

“I know that, motherfucking hell!  But I hadn’t been expecting you so quick, expected to have to chill here like a goddam icebox for hours. I only met you a few minutes ago, then you hop into your box and appear again. Gonna do a motherfucking pirouette off a high dive into insanity, at this rate.  Whatever.  Should have gotten used to it after playing Sburb this long.”   He peered over his shoulder, and then turned back, handing over a notebook.  “I was told by you to hand you this, whatever the motherfuck that means.  You look the same as you did a moment ago.  But then, I think that you are supposed to be able to hop through time somehow with your weird-ass box.  You’re what, a Time Lord, or something?  Better not be anything like Lord motherfucking English.  I’m supposed to let you read that and then do whatever.  Have fun.” And then the white haired boy disappeared yet again.  The Doctor didn’t know what to think.

He opened the notebook warily, and saw his own messy handwriting inside. “Hi, me!  So, this is a big mess, and somehow you’ve accidentally fallen through into a parallel universe to the one you’re normally in.  A girl named Jade could explain it better.  But, yeah, this universe is…”


End file.
